Serenity
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: One moment can change everything. A simple confession, a simple kiss...that was all it took and then...here he is now, floating in such a peaceful bliss. It's quiet and comforting and the voice whispering beside him is serene. It's beautiful; he won't ever forget...Thrill Pair. Yaoi One-Shot


**Summary: **One moment can change everything. A simple confession, a simple kiss...that was all it took and then...here he is now, floating in such a peaceful bliss. It's quiet and comforting and the voice whispering beside him is serene. It's beautiful; he won't ever forget...

**Author's Note: **Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for safety. Mentions of sexual themes, but nothing explicit.

* * *

**Serenity**

It's painful and he doesn't want to wake up, but Ryoma wakes up anyway. His eyes open slowly, but something is blocking his vision. What is it? He doesn't know except that is liquid and it's warm. It hurts...really hurts. He coughs and something wells up inside his throat and then he's spitting something out. The taste of rusty iron invades his buds. It's disgusting, but the taste won't go away. He takes a breath, but his lungs hurt, causing him to go into another fit of coughs. He tries to turn his head, but it's painful to move as well. Still, he moves his head and then he's staring at a body. Whose? He can't tell. The body is twisted in a weird angle and dark liquid is covering it. Ryoma cringes, closes his eyes, and falls asleep. It hurts so much, but the pain is ebbing away. He sleeps and then he dreams...

When he opens his eyes again, he's sitting in a desk. It's odd, but he thinks nothing of it. Standing up, he grabs his bag and begins to walk out. School is over, so he heads for the tennis courts. Halfway there, he hears a voice calling out his name. Stopping in his tracks, he turns and sees a familiar smile. He knows that face, knows it very well. He tilts his head in a questioning manner. The smile broadens, but the person stops and waves him over. Ryoma heaves a sigh. He really wants to get to the tennis court. He's been itching to play tennis all day. But even though he wants to play, he walks in the opposite direction, walking toward the person. He stops a few feet away, blinks, and then tilts his head again. What did he need him for? The other person chuckles, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. That's right. He loves that man's laugh. It is always gentle and comforting. Again, the other man waves for him. Ryoma blinks again and continues walking until they are standing closely in front of each other.

"I want to show you something," the man says.

Ryoma stares and nods. He follows the man to an area secluded from all prying eyes. They are alone and his heart is beating rapidly in his chest. His face is burning. His hands are sweaty. He knows this scene. He's been through it before, but he can't remember why he's going through it again. The man turns and a gust of wind pushes through. He watches as the other man brushes his hair behind his ear.

"I've always noticed you staring at me," says the man.

"...Do you?" Ryoma replies.

"Yeah...did you know...I've always stared at you too."

His breath breaks. Ryoma closes his eyes tightly. _This can't be happening_, he thinks. "Fuji...sempai," he whispers.

"Yeah?" Fuji answers curiously.

"I like you," he says, not even bothering to open his eyes.

It quiet and he thinks it's all over, but then, he hears footsteps and they are closing in. Then he feels heat and a pair of hands cupping his cheeks. Ryoma's eyes flutter open. He's staring into those blue, blue eyes. They're calm and gentle like the sea on a good day, pulling him in, swallowing him whole. He's entrance by them. He could spend all day staring into these eyes. "I like you," he says again, more firmly, more confidence, bringing every emotion he feels into those three words. And then he waits for a reply.

Fuji smiles and brings his lips against his. And then they are kissing and tennis and the world doesn't matter to him because Fuji is kissing him. He loves it. The press of warm, soothing lips against his. He wants more, but Fuji pulls away. He's staring again, but this time, he can see a flicker of lust in Fuji's eyes.

"I like you too," Fuji says.

The world could stop and he wouldn't care at all. The person he likes, likes him back. His face is burning again, so he looks away in embarrassment. Fuji is laughing again, but he doesn't bother to stop him. He likes hearing Fuji laugh. It's carefree and comforting. "We should probably go," Ryoma whispers.

"Yeah," Fuji says, "Let's go."

Ryoma glances down and sees the hand Fuji is holding for him. He blushes, but takes the hand and they walk back, hand in hand.

* * *

Fuji is sitting beside him as they are watching a movie. Ryoma cuddles closer despite being reluctant. He wants to be closer, wants to fell the other man's heat. Before he knew it, Fuji is glancing at him, smiling and he's smiling shyly back. They're hands touch lightly and then they are turning and their lips are pressing against one another. Another kiss, but this time it's more passionate, more tantalizing. When they break apart, Ryoma can feel his lips burning. He needs more. He leans in again, clashing his lips onto Fuji's once more. This time he opens his mouth in an invitation. Something hot and wet enters his mouth. It tastes like popcorn and strangely unique. He didn't mind. Instead, Ryoma encourages himself to move his tongue. And then his tongue his mingling with Fuji's in an erotic dance. He's hot. It's burning him from the inside. Ryoma groans, pulling away to tug his sweater off. Fuji is doing the same. He could tell by the sound of rusting clothes. Then they're kissing again, but Fuji is doing more than kissing. He's biting him and running his hands under his shirt to touch his skin. Ryoma shivers, whimpering Fuji' name.

Fuji pulls away, brushes his lips against his ear, "My bedroom."

Two words and Ryoma is a shivering mess. He gulps, knowing that if he accepts, this would be it. They will unite as one. He nods his head. Fuji stands up and pulls him along. They are kissing and stumbling along the way to the bedroom, but they make it. Ryoma is nervous, but Fuji's gentle smile calms him. He gets onto the bed with Fuji leaning over him. He's entrance by his eyes again. His hands are moving on their own. His clothes toss aside along with Fuji's. They're naked, pressing their flush skin on one another. Ryoma whimpers again. "Fuji...need you," he whispers.

The next moments are filled with glistening skin, muscles rippling as Fuji pushes in and pulls out. Ryoma gasps, not minding the pain that came with it. After all, this is the man he loves and trusts. He reaches up, wrapping his arms around Fuji's neck, entrusting his whole body to him. Something is tugging at his lower abdomen. He can't take it anymore. Ryoma cries out his lover's name, back arching as he comes. It's refreshing.

As they lay in bed, press against one another from head to toe, tire from their love making, Fuji leans into him, pressing a kiss on his temple. A soft breath on his ear tickles him, causing him to shudder.

"I love you," Fuji whispers.

In that moment, Ryoma knew he is the one. He is the man who he will love forever. Ryoma smiles and whispers back, "I love you too."

* * *

Ryoma is moving in with Fuji. He's been with Fuji long enough to know that he is ready for a lasting commitment. He lugs in the last of his items into the U-haul and then gets in on the passenger side. Fuji is driving and once everything is ready, Fuji pulls out and drives away. Ryoma wakes up, realizing he fell asleep somewhere in between the driving. He looks to the side and sees Fuji. His lover glances back at him and smiles. Ryoma returns it with a shy one. He looks away, directing his gaze out to the side of his window. It's all land and trees with barely any sight of civilization. Ryoma opens the window and a fresh breeze blows in. He closes his eyes to enjoy the cool air on his skin. When he opens his eyes again, he notices an oncoming truck swerving. Frowning, he doesn't think much of it until it's too late. There's a loud screeching sound and Fuji is yelling. The U-haul truck is swerving and Ryoam feels himself being thrown aside, but the seat belt saves him. However, even with all the pandemonium, he feels a hand on his, squeezing it tightly. Ryoma looks to Fuji. The look in his lover's eyes tells him...this is it. Ryoma swallows slowly and closes his eyes, squeezes Fuji's hand back. "I love you," he says.

"Love you too," Fuji replies.

He wakes up to pain again. He knows the body beside him. It's Fuji, but he can't even tell anymore. Agony is welling up inside him. Somewhere along the way, he's crying, begging to whoever, praying to whichever God that Fuji is still alive, but he knew. The way Fuji's body is twisted meant he is already long gone. The pain is disappearing, bring him a sense of ease. He's breathing slower and even though he hears voices outside, he doesn't care. Somehow, it's peaceful. He blinks and he finds himself floating in a serene ocean. It's a beautiful blue like Fuji's eyes. He doesn't mind the tranquility of it all. And then he hears a voice. It's Fuji's. He knows that voice anywhere. Fuji is telling him it's going to be okay and he knew then, everything is going to be okay...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know! I should be updating my other stories! DX Forgive me, I'm trying. I really am. I'm working on them, but...but...it's like nothing is coming to me! I know how the scenes are in my head, but nothing comes to mind on how to write it! WHY?! So, I thought I take a breather...really, it's an excuse to write this. I was in a mood to write a tragic story. Anyways, my other stories, _Far Away _and _Love Bot: Jealousy_, if you are following them, will be updated...once I finish writing them. It's almost there...sort of.


End file.
